Teamwork
by Silent Shad0w
Summary: When good and evil are forced to work together to destroy an even greater evil, will their trust and soul be enough to defeat the greater evil? please R&R rated for fight scenes and gore
1. Prolouge

**Teamwork**

My name is Marth Jots. As I sit at the campfire in the Rouge Encampment, I see my Paladin brother talking with Gheed. I myself am a necromancer, "necrophilia" as some people call me. As my choice of class comes with ups and downs. My ups are, being a master of death; I can summon minions to my cause. Skeletons, mages, golems. This is all depends on my skills; I can only summon what my skills will let me. I do not control them, when they feel that they have enough power or experience from me killing monsters…one of my skills will increase. I cannot control what skill either. The only power I have over this is what type of necromancer I am. For myself, I choose to be a summoning. I could have been a curse "necro" or even a spell necro. For most people…I am evil, and that starts my downs… my downs are that I have to depend on my pure power to get through things alone because I will never have a team of my own…my brother on the other hand is a Paladin… the holiest man I know. He on the other hand many times will get a team. Mostly because they think of me betraying… He chose good and I chose evil… I really do not know what a paladin is like. Ever since I choose to become a necromancer my brother, Valen Jots by the name, will not talk to me or even come near me. The only thing we ever agreed on was to help to the rouges, apart from each other though.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble for the rouges

**Chapter 1: Trouble for the Rouges**

As I walked around looking at the teams of men go out on quests given by the rouge leaders, I decided it was time for me to go. A 13 year old boy, alone, in the wild. This was my first time out in the wilderness, and only with my equipment could I survive. A wand, leather body, light boots, light gloves, buckler and a leather cap was my protection. My offense for now, was one skeleton. As I walked into the wilderness, I tried to remember what my parents had told me as a young child. "There are monsters all over the place!" My mom used to say. "They will kill you, take off your head and suck out your brains!" my dad said. I always thought it was funny, but it was a bit over explained and so I knew it was a lie. Walking out I heard a noise, I didn't have my skeleton with me because I would have to raise him from a dead corpse. Turning my head to the right slowly, I saw a small red creature looking at some gold. My eyes open wide. "Here we go," I said to myself. I slowly went and walked behind a tree, hoping that I can get a sneak attack on him. The small red monster turned his head towards the tree and stood up, bearing his sharp bloodstained dagger. I turned my head to look at him and saw him charge at me. In an instant, I spun around and clocked my small little wand of his thick empty skull. The small red creature groaned and started to shake his head. I ran behind him, taking his small belt and putting my wand up the belt buckle, picking him up and smashing my buckler into his face. He fell to the ground, looked at me with wide eyes, I looked back at him, blood red eyes with dark black outlining so you can only see the red. He stood up and ran at full speed, right into a tree. "uhh…ok" I said as I started muttering my summon curse. The ground around me started to shake as a light blue shape came out of the creature, and a skeleton appeared below it. "that must have been his soul, heh, never knew they had one." I said to myself as I continued to walk forward.

"At you service master," the skeleton said, standing with his sword and buckler, which was filled with arrows.

"Excellent" I said as I started to walk forwards, deeper into the wilderness. "O yea! His money!" I said turning around to see the blood spilled everywhere from the skeleton I summoned. "8 gold coins eh?" I said, picking them up and turning back around.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said. I spun around to see a druid standing there

"no one" I said.

"Whatever, freak" The druid said, and started running to catch up to his group. I sighed and lowered my head and looked at the ground.

"Well, lets go" I said to my skeleton, as we started to walk towards the deep dark wilderness. I spotted a small animal with spikes on his back. "hmm… odd" I said, but as I was saying it, my skeleton was already charging it and its fellow creatures. I made a loud strong laugh and ran in to help him. A few minutes later, bodies lying all around us, I started looting everything they had. After another minute, while in the middle of looting, a small groan came from behind me. I turned to see three zombies slowly walking towards me. "Skeleton…" I said, as I said this, my skeleton ran out chopping them in half. As I stood there in front of the dead zombies, I heard a voice.

"Congratulations! You have acquired enough points to upgrade a skill," the voice said. "What skill would you like to upgrade?"

"..so that's how skills work...ok…what ones can I upgrade?" I asked.

"Skeleton and Skeleton Mastery!" the voice declared.

"…ok...skeletons!" I said, raising one arm in the air.

"You can now summon two skeletons!" The voice said as it started to fade away.

"Cool!" I said. Well Murmuring my summoning spell, my already summoned skeleton had a blue glow around him and a helmet appeared on him. When the other one rose, he had a helmet to. "Cool! They must of gotten stronger to!" I said. "Well, time to go get a quest…from… Akara I think it is." I said, as I walked back to the encampment.


	3. Chapter 2: Den of evil

Chapter 2: Den of Evil

It was dusk, I was sitting by the fire again, I was the only up. Everybody else was asleep in there tent. Akara gave me a quest, she told me about a mysterious cave out in the wilderness called the den of evil. She asked if I could clear it out for her. It seemed that she was the only one that had even the slightest trust it me. I could not let her down. "Here we go again." I said, standing up and walking to the gate. Taking one last look back on the encampment I walked out in search of the den of evil.

"GRR!" I said, as I walked around the wilderness, my skeletons, already summoned were following me. "Where is this damn den?" I yelled out into blank space. Looking deep into the wilderness, I saw this odd formation of rocks. Thinking that that was it, I walked over to it and walked right into the middle of a fallen camp. "Great job Marth!" I said to myself as I smacked my wand across a fallen face. I saw him spit the blood out of his mouth and claw at my arm. Just as him arm reached high, my skeletons sword came sweeping down, cutting his arm clean off. Crying out in pain, the fallen grabbed what was left of his arm, spun around and ran. Taking a big breath, turning around I saw bodies everywhere. There was blood spilled all over and my skeletons were walking around making sure everything was dead. "Ok…they are strong," I said looking at my skeletons. Sitting down on a rock, putting my head in my hands a looking forwards, I saw a cave. "That just must be it!" I said to my self, standing up.

"Ok, its dark!" I said, walking down the steps into the Den of evil. Taking one last look at the outside and at the sun, I noticed that it was almost morning. "Gotta hurry it up before everyone else wakes up." I said, as I started to pick up my pace. Walking through, I saw the usual. A bunch of fallens, a few zombies and even an odd skeleton. After clearing out ¾ of the cave, I walked into one of the last rooms. There I saw this huge grey beast. I fell back on my butt and started crawling backwards. "Wha…what is that thing?" I asked myself. My skeletons ran at it and started chopping at it rapidly. After a minute, it fell over in pain. Its stomach was all cut up and it was bleeding. "Ok, it was actually weak..." I said to myself. Walking into the final room, I saw an awful sight. There, were four normal zombies and one light blue glowing zombie. "…what is that!" I yelled as my skeletons chopped up the zombies. "Ok, nothing to worry about." I said, but when my skeletons went up to the glowing one, a few hits and they crumbled into pieces. "O crap!" I said as I was re-raising my skeletons. It was a fierce battle, with almost 54 skeletons dead, I ran up to it, clonked it on the head and it fell over. Out of its side came a helmet. I picked it up, examined it and put it on, it felt heavy. I could guess it was skullcap. "Ok, I wonder if that will earn the rouges trust."

"Walking back into the camp, I saw a few people up and getting there equipment ready. Walking up to Akara I saw my brother there; he turned, gave me a scolding look and turned back. I walked up to Akara. My brother turned around and walked towards his group. "Akara, I have cleansed the den of evil for you." I said.

"Good job Marth." She said. "As your reward I grant you one skill point, and it seems you have enough to upgrade your skills and stats.

"Ok…but what about the freaky voice?" I asked, my eyes darting around looking for the person that told me about skills and stats the first level.

"O! Him, that is only for the first level new beginners. He is like your guiding spirit. He is not a human, he is the soul within you, which is how he knows what you have and can learn. Now on the other hand, you can get lessons from spell casters in every town. Every time you can learn a new skill, your spirit will tell you. As of now, what skill would you like to upgrade, you have 2 skills points and 10 stat points." Akara said.

"Ok, I would like to upgrade my skeletons once and my skeleton mastery once please." I said. "As of stat points, what can I upgrade?"

"Ok, you can upgrade Strength, Dexterity, Vitality and Energy." Akara said. "Let me give you your skills first." She started waving her arms and a blue circle went around me. My skeletons grew stronger and I could summon a new one. "There you go Marth!" She said.

"Thank you Akara" I said. "As for stats, I would like 2 on strength, 2 on dexterity, 2 on vitality and 4 on energy please." I said to the camp leader and cleric.

"Ok and I may say you are very nice for a necromancer." She said, as she started to wave her hands again.

"Yea, my class doesn't choose my personality!" I said to the cleric, starting to put on a smile.

"Yes, apparently!" Akara said, putting on a smile also.

"Do you know where I can find a quest?" I asked very politely.

"Yes, I hear our rouge archer leader has one." She said.

"Thank you!" I said, welling walking away I waved back. Looking around I had to find the rouge archer leader, it would be easier if I had a name, but I figured I could do it. After about an hour, I gave up and decided to go train a bit. Nightfall came again and I decided to pack it in for the night. I walked back over to my tent and saw a few town portals up. "Still working eh?" I said to myself. I walked into my tent and laid down, listing to all the people come back. After a little while, I fell asleep.


End file.
